


Crawling In My Skin

by chumon



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumon/pseuds/chumon
Summary: This is a story of most dramatic proportions. Be warned.





	Crawling In My Skin

This is not chapter 1 yet, I'm sort of trying to figure out where to start from. The beginning? Or the middle and then a prequel? I don't know.....we will see I guess.


End file.
